Wisdom's Kiss
by Batman's Favorite Daughter
Summary: What happens when Finn wishes to go to Marceline's past? The two end up in Marceline's worst memory. But in the end, is this memory as bad as she thinks it is? Until then they are stuck to live out this memory until the end. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! To those of you who have read my other stories, you might think the name of this story would fit better in a Percy Jackson story. Just read and you will find out why. I own nothing. **

* * *

**Narrator's P.O.V.**

"Have you ever wondered how Finn could ruin Marceline's undead life? Well you are about to find out. People use't to say, showing people your secrets can ruin you, like Marceline thought. But there are some people say, if you tell someone a secret, that means you don't have to handle it alone." said the mysterious Narrator.

"Here is the story. A story placed not now, not in the future, but in the past."

**Marceline's P.O.V.**

_~Flashback~ _

_"What do you want to wish for?" Magic Man asked Finn. I floated under the shade of a tree. Finn glared at me for a minute. "He wouldn't." I said quietly to myself. _

_"I wish we could go back to Marceline's past." he said. NO! I shouted in my head. Then slowly I watched Finn pass out. Then I felt myself pass out too. _

_~End of Flashback~_

And that is how we ended up here. My least favorite memory. I started to remember were everything is. I found the notebook I never used under my bed. The only thing I couldn't find was Finn. Because he didn't belong in this era, things would be hard on him.

I looked around my small room. There was a shelf, a chest, and my bed. This was the horror I spent twenty years in. I remember, this was just after I became Vampire Queen. I pressed my thumb on my newly sharpened fangs. A bead of blood appeared on my finger but disappeared as quick as it came.

Then I realized what I was wearing a not-so-old fashioned dress. Well in this time it wasn't. The long flowing black fabrics rustled slightly every time I walked. Not enough to annoy me. I felt my hair. It was down, and two small parts where braided around my head and tied at the back.

I realized what day I wore this outfit. It was the worst day ever. It was the secret I've been trying to hide from Finn for a long time. And now it was falling apart. I heard a soft meow from behind me. I gasped. I turned and saw my only other friend besides Hambo.

"Hi buddy. I've missed you. How's Angel?" I asked. I named my black cat Angel to get my dad angry. He wanted to name her Devil or Evil. Angel tilted her head and padded her way over to me. She sniffed my dress. Then she seemed to smile and she jumped into my arms.

I heard a knock on the door behind me. Angel disappeared. (Yes, Angel is a ghost. Ironic huh?) "Marceline?" the girl asked.

"Hey Dizzy!" I exclaimed. I haven't seen Dizzy in so long. Dizzy was a werewolf but she died a few years after this was happening.

"Marceline! Your dad ordered everyone to the center of the palace. He said he had an important announcement. The Queen sent me to, as she put it, fetch that horrid monster daughter of mine." she said.

No! Not now, I have to find Finn!, I thought. But it was too late. Dizzy grabbed my arms and dragged me down to the palace. For the WORST announcement of my life.

* * *

**What do you think? Please review! I checked the traffic stats for my other stories and a ton of people read them but not a lot of people review (besides PD).**

**~Batman's Favorite Daughter~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! A special thanks to Negitve and EmoBlackie for reviewing my first chapter! PD is officially aloud to review my chapters again! I own nothing. **

* * *

****

Dear M,

I decided to actually use my notebook. I just sent Dizzy away for a minute by saying I forgot something. I still haven't found Finn. I just hope he doesn't see me when the king or Dad, makes his big announcement. I still don't understand why Magic Man sent us here. Then again, maybe he just likes torturing me. Gotta go, my minute is officially up.

Your Undead Vampire,

Marceline ****

_Dear Dizzy D, _

_The King was ready for his big announcement, Marceline was complaining like she knew what he was going to say. But every time I ask her, she says she doesn't know what he is about to say. I know I should be paying attention but I want to remember this moment, because really, what is he going to say? _

_Your Favorite Wolf, _

_Dizzy ****_

Dear M,

I have to make this quick. Life here passes from bad to worse - or I should say from worse to perfectly dreadful! Did I mention I HATE this memory?

Yours Undieing,

Marceline ****

_Dear Dizzy D, _

_I was so distraught after the King passed his news. Everything happened so quickly. Poor Marceline. For the King had just announced that she and Ash are to wed - tomorrow! You should have seen Williana - the woman looked as smug as a cat with two mice - she has orchestrated this! . . . Marceline, on hearing the King's words, promptly fainted, which I know was only a ruse, though Ash received much approval from the crowd for carrying her from the stage in his arms. _

_Just then I noticed a boy. He had blond hair that was messy. He seemed to be glaring at Ash. Then he looked pitifully at the still unconscious Marceline. Williana still smirked as Ash walked passed her. Then they got lost in the crowd. I glanced at the boy again, or where he use't to be. He must have followed them. Who was he? And how did he know Marceline? _

_Your Wild Wolf, _

_Dizzy _  
**  
**Dear M,

I feel like crying. Today was hard enough to live out before, but twice is unbearable. Because today was the day my dad tried to make me marry Ash. But there is one weird thing, I can't remember there being guards outside of my room. Angel is the only thing that will make me feel 50% better.

The past few hours Angel hasn't been so good. She has been more ghost than cat. I've thrown her toy a few times and she could not pick it up. I decided to forget about Angel for the moment, and put all my attention to finding Finn. He may be 15 now, but he still can get in a lot of trouble. Especially in this time.

Your Lost Cause,

Marceline

* * *

**  
What do you think? I decided once and a while I will make the chapter a bunch of diary entrees. I tried to make the ending of each different. A lot of people seem to like this story so I will try to update at least once a night. I'm starting up school again tomorrow so it will be harder to update. Let all of us pray my teacher won't give us homework tomorrow. It is late. Night!**

**~Batman's Favorite Daughter~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! My teacher did not give us homework for TONIGHT. I just watched a show and they harpooned a car to slow it down. Yeah, it was Mythbusters. I own nothing.**

* * *

**Marceline's P.O.V.**

Even thought I'm trying not to think about her, she is getting worst. I could not remember Angel dieing (for a second time) but oldly enough, she is slowly disappearing. But I guess that isn't where my mind is focused right now. I've spent two days here now and haven't seen Finn.

Someone knocked on my door. I didn't have to look to see who it was. "Dizzy, you know you don't have to knock." I said. I tried to take the braids out of my hair. They were tied at the back so I sighed and stopped trying to get them out.

"Do you know a kid, looks 16 or 17, with blond hair, and sparkly blue eyes?" she asked. I didn't really know if it would be safe to say yes, so I hid my excitement.

"Why?" I asked.

"No reason, I saw him yesterday and he looked like he knew you. I think he is really cute so I had to clarify, so yes or no?" she asked. She had a dreamy look on her face. I thought for a minute.

"Sorta. I've met him once, I know that he has a girlfriend though. Sorry. No Romeo and Juliet for you." I said.

"Really? . . . Who is his girlfriend?" she asked. I had really hoped she wouldn't ask that.

"You don't know her. Her name is - ummm - Bonnie." I said. She looked slightly suspicious. I thanked Glob that Bonnie wasn't born until 300 years from now.

"Oh and, your parents want me to watch you practice." she said after she believed the Bonnie story.

"Now?" I moaned.

"No. In 1000 years. OF COURSE NOW!" she exclaimed.

I closed my eyes. I pictured myself getting smaller. Wings growing from my back. Long ears replace my own. I opened my eyes. Still my own body. Ears are the same. I did grow the wings though! I forgot. In this time, I cannot transform into a bat yet.

"MARCELINE! GET DOWN HERE! ASH IS HERE!" I heard my dad shout. "Don't tell my dad I left." I told Dizzy.

I focused on turning into a bat and finding Finn. This time it worked. The sun was going down so I flew out of the window. The bad thing was it was too dark to see anything from the sky.

I flew down to the streets below and went to a store. I bought a cloak. I pulled it over mind head and ran through the streets of the city. Praying to find Finn.

* * *

**Sorry about the short chapter. My mom is yelling at me to go to bed. Promise for an extra long chapter tomorrow. Until then, night!**

**~Batman's Favorite Daughter~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I took a nap so I get to stay up much later to write this chapter! YAY! As I promised, an longer chapter. I own nothing. **

* * *

****

Finn's P.O.V. 

I did not understand this time. I had to pay a lot of attention to the people around me. I did not now how to react, because I could get into trouble, so I would just reaction the way other people would. When I say Marceline on that stage with Ash, I started to wonder if that is why she didn't want to come here.

I knew exactly were Marceline slept each night, but I didn't go after her. This may sound vain, but I wasn't thinking about her right now. Marceline was wise, she knew this time well. She could take care of herself. Right now I was thinking of my family.

If this was when there was humans and mutants, is there a chance that my grandparents would be here? I ran through the streets. I didn't really know what I was looking for. I just knew it wasn't here. I ran straight into someone. **  
**

**Marceline's P.O.V**

Somebody just ran into me. I ended up falling on my butt. Normally I would yell at him. But I couldn't risk anyone knowing I was me. I looked to see the jerk who pushed me down. I held back a gasp. It was Finn.

"Hey. Sorry about that buddy." he said as he gave me a hand up.

"Finn?" I asked. I pulled down my hood. I tackled him with a hug.

"Marceline! I still need to breath!" he gasped.

"Sorry." I said laughing. He smiled for a minute. I realized he was an inch taller than me now. I saw that he took into account that I was still wearing a dress.

We talked a bit. We both agreed that we had to stop the wedding. It was tonight. We came up with a plan. We ran through the streets of the city. We stopped at the tower. I didn't hear anyone in my room.

"Wait here." I said. I transformed into a bat and flew up to my room. I can't wait until I can float without having to turn into a bat. If I remember correctly, that power came either tomorrow or the next day.

I couldn't see Angel anywhere. I held back tears. I grabbed a bag and packed a few things. I grabbed Hambo, my journal, my umbrella, and a bit of money.

I took one last look around my room. I nearly spent my whole life after the war in this room. Next year this whole building would be torn down. I sighed. I saw a picture I had taken before the whole not-being-able-to-appear-on-camera thing.

I looked at it for a minute. Mom had taken that picture. She was in the corner of the picture. In the back part of the photo, was me and dad. On my lap was Angel as a kitten. I was holding Hambo above my head. Next to me was dad. Actually smiling.

I thought for a second and put the photo in the bag. I flew down to Finn. As we where walking I realized my foot was asleep. I tripped and fell into Finn.

"Sorry. My foot was asleep." I said. We stayed in the shadows. Every time I saw someone that would recognize me I would duck down and hid behind Finn. Guards started to come out around the time the wedding was supposed to happen. I led him to an abandoned alley way.

We would be safe here. Finn made a small fire, just enough that we had some light and heat. I took out the picture in my bag. I smiled and ran my hand across my mom's face. Finn looked over my shoulder at the photo.

"Who is that?" Finn asked.

"She is my mom. She died. This is the only thing I have left from her. Dad tried to make me feel better after she died but then he met that witch." I said. He looked at me for a minute.

I realized I shouldn't complain. Finn never knew his real parents. I smiled gently. "Finn, before this is over, I promise to let you see your grand parents. I'm sorry you can't meet them, but we can't risk changing the future." I said. He smiled.

I loved his smile. We watched the fire for a few minutes. I gently drifted off into a deep sleep. The last thing I saw that night was Finn looked down smiling at me.  
**  
What do you think? It is 12:10 AM right now. So goodnight (I guess good morning)! **

**~Bamtan's Favorite Daughter~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry 'bout not updating. I've had this REALLY bad migraine the past few days and I can't really think of the next chapter with a migraine. I promise TWO chapters this weekend. For those of you who care enough to ask why I had a migraine, then for one thing, thank you, and here is a little story. **

**I had a migraine on Thursday I had a migraine because my teacher explained a new math lesson and I didn't understand so I took home a work sheet with 7 questions on it that I had to do with my mom. During every question I did she would try to explain a completely different way to do it and I would have to try to tell her "I know how to do what you are doing, I have to do THIS!" and she would say, "But it is faster to do this. Try doing it this way. Then you can wiz by with these questions." and I would say, "BUT I HAVE TO DO THIS!" and SHE would say, "But it is faster and easier to do it this way." And that gave me a migraine (and nearly made me cry) until probably two hours ago. **

**So enough about how many times I get migraines when I argue with my mom, here is the next chapter. I own nothing.**

* * *

**Marceline's P.O.V. **

Finn woke me the next morning. Because my dad found out I had ditched the wedding, there was twice as many guards out. I've always known the streets of the city. Even below them.

"Follow me!" I said quietly, as there was a guard no more that 10 feet away from us. I led him down to a manhole cover. As I climbed down, I stopped waist up.

"Finn! Look across the street." I distempered smiling. Finn followed my gaze and held in a small gasp. Because across the street was Finn's grandparents.

Finn watched them. His granddad, I thought, looked a lot like him. He had light blond hair and sparkly, heroic blue eyes. Oh glob, I sound like love struck Dizzy.

"Your grandad looks a lot like you." I said, looking at Finn.

"Yeah I guess... My grandmother almost reminds me of you." he whispered, as if talking to half to himself and half to me.

I hadn't noticed his grandma. I've known his grandmother for a while because she use't to babysit me before my dad re-married. I wouldn't tell Finn that. I suddenly realized that she did look like me. She had short-ish black hair. She had ice-blue eyes. Just like me. (I know her eyes are probably not blue, but in this they are. So don't blame me!)

I moved my gaze over a bit and saw that the guard was about to notice us. I started to climb down again. Finn followed me. He closed the cover above him.

Underground the guards could not find us. My dad hated anyone going down there. He said that the only one ever aloud to go down there is me. I played down here all the time as a kid. The only warning I got was when I had slipped on water and got wet. That was the only time on record that someone had slipped.

I was aloud to come down here until he married her. After that he was like a whole knew person. I stuck those memories out of my head for now. Finn noticed I was being quiet.

"What's wrong Marceline?" he asked.

"N-Nothing. It's nothing. I j-ust have had bad memories down here." I said thinking off the top of my head. I hated lying to Finn, but it was half true. I couldn't dare tell him the truth about what was happening in this memory.

"Really? You know you can tell me anything Marcie." he said. I wouldn't look into his eyes. I knew that they could break me.

"Yeah... I will tell you... Someday..." I said. But that wasn't what I was thinking. I was thinking, and that someday, will kill me. He will hate me.

I could feel Finn watching me. I glanced over my shoulder. He was smiling gently. I shut my eyes closed. I couldn't look at him. I trudged forward.

To some people, this was an endless maze. To me, I knew the maze like the back of my hand. For a minute I thought I saw Angel on the other side of the river. I blinked, she was gone. I clutched my fists together. Angel is gone, forget about her! You aren't supposed to have feelings. I'm a heartless monster. I thought. That brought tears to my eyes.

Did Finn think that? Of course, everyone thinks that. My step-mom proved that. I blinked back the tears. I'm just a heartless demon of night. No better than a shadow. No better than a shadow.

**Finn's P.O.V. **

I started to worry about Marceline. I knew she didn't want me to but, I heard her silent sobs loud and clear. The tunnels were quiet. I could heard our footsteps and that was it. Marceline's crying stopped. I couldn't take this anymore. I reached out and touched her shoulders. I turned her around.

"We are gonna stop here." I said. She was shaking gently.

"Bu-" she started but I didn't want her to finish.

"No buts. We are stopping here. We need rest." I said. Even in the barely lit tunnels I could see Marceline just fine. I hardly knew how Marceline could see so far into the tunnels. I just vampires have night vision. She looked up to me. I realized I was taller than her now.

We sat down. I ran my hairs through my knotty hair. I looked at Marceline who wiped her eyes. There was a pain in my chest. But it wasn't pain pain. Like if I had a cut or broken something. The pain in my chest have been there for three days now. **(For those of you who can't do math, three days ago was when the king announced Marcie and Ash's marriage. Wink wink nudge nudge. Gods I'm turning into Sarah.)**

The pain in my chest almost felt like... Jealousy. Of Ash.

**No One's P.O.V. (Well, almost Finn's) **

Finn continued trying to figure out the pain. Marceline sat, drowning herself in a sea of thoughts. About Finn, Ash, Angel, her mom and dad, many things. Finn felt hurt that she (i.e. Marceline) was so beautiful; and, shy as he was, he dared not admit to himself that he loved her.

**(I know Finn isn't really that shy, but here lets just pretend everything I say is true.) **

**Marceline's P.O.V. **

I decided to tell him. I shallowed my fear and found my voice.

"Finn, I need to tell your something. I know you think you know what really is happening right now, but you don't something much bigger is happening..." I said. I met his eyes. They begged me to continue. "What really is happening is..."

* * *

**Muaw ha ha ha ha ha ha! What do you think she is gonna say? Please review! I promise I will get at least two chapters up this weekend. Until then, later! **

**~Batman's Favorite Daughter~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! My migraine is coming and going so I'm gonna try to write this before it comes back. I have a response to a review I got from the last chapter. The review was from Negitve and here is the part that jumped out at me. That was, And Finn, kiss da girl man! Well I picked a theme song for Finn in the last chapter. The song is I Should've Kissed You by One Direction, if you listen to it you will see it kinda explains how Finn feels in the chapter. Anyway, here you go. I own nothing. Well actually, I do own the song! :) I finally wrote my own song! If you think it is bad, It's my first song okay! Sorry that it doesn't rhyme.**

* * *

**No One's P.O.V.**

Dear Dizzy D,

After Marceline left, the king was in a rage. I noticed he had changed. He has been like this for...4 months. The same amount of time since he married Queen Leporem. All I hope is Marceline is ok.

Yours is Worried Sick,  
Dizzy

**Marceline's P.O.V.**

"What really is happening is... People always say that if you go into the past, you can change the future. I thought because we are stuck here, I can do just that." I said. Finn silently begged me to continue. I took a breath in. I realized I had been holding my breath.

"Something is happening to this memory. Things are happening that I cannot remember happening. This memory is changing. I think it is because you are here. But one thing I do remember is that in this time, the humans died out. . . Because of me."I said holding back tears. I didn't know what his reaction would be.

I opened my eyes. He stood there. Staring at me.

"Marceline I-" he started. I knew he was going to hate me. I didn't stay to hear the rest of what he was saying. I ran. I knew these tunnels so well I was much faster than Finn.

When I knew that I had lost Finn I stopped. I sat down and I brought my knees to my chest. I took out the picture of my mom. I looked at it for a moment. I wiped the tears that were streaming down my face. I put the picture away. It just reminded me that everyone I love is dieing.

I knew one thing that would calm me down.

**Finn's P.O.V.**

I ran through the tunnels I knew Marceline had taken. Thoughts were screaming in my head, but I blocked them out. All I could think about now was finding Marceline.

I stopped running. I heard something. It sounded like music. I knew that voice anywhere. My heart pounded in my ears as I ran towards the music. I stopped and hid behind a wall as I saw Marceline. I listened to the music she was singing.

"... I will surely break. As I'm leaving, I look back again.  
This is the place... I've known... For nearly all my undead life.  
I don't know what's ahead of me.  
But it's surely better than this...  
I can't bear to leave you here, but it's probably for the best.  
I'll miss you, but I can't stay here.  
Nobody wants this wreakless soul.  
Nobody wants this horrid troal.  
Nobody wants someone who ruins their lives.  
And nobody want-s meeeeee...  
It's impossible to love a monster.  
Impossible to break this thunder  
That's coming from the clouds above  
Those dark cloud are the only think I can trust...  
To hide me from the sun...  
But looks like you're finally awake,  
And I'm just a horrible mistake.  
It's impossible to love a monster..." she sang.

Her voice echoed off the walls of the tunnel. I paused for a moment. I silently walked forward. I was holding my breath. I stopped behind her. I knew she could sense another presence, but she didn't stand up. Nor did she look in my direction. She stayed absolutely still.

I quickly made up my mind. I lifted her up. I closed my eyes and I kissed her. My arms automatically wrapped around her waist. My fingers where fiddling with the ribbon tied around her waist. The kiss lasted a minute, maybe even more. I didn't know, my mind went blank.

When we broke apart my arms stayed around her waist. Her tiny (I realized, the same time I realized I was taller that her, that she was small.) arm's had found their way around my neck. Her cool hands sent a shiver down my spine. I smiled for a second, trying to remember my own name.

That moment ended with us dancing to no music. Yes, for one moment in our lives, undead and alive, we danced without music. I'm pretty sure that me and Marceline and finally finding our way out of the friend level. Finally.

* * *

**What do you think? It is 12:21AM right now. I stay up late for you guys. Anyway, for those of you who were waiting for Finnceline's first kiss in this story, there you go. Like I said, it is now 12:23AM so NIGHT TO ALL OF YOU!**

**~Batman's Favorite Daughter~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! HAPPY EARTH DAY! (Yesterday) I love Earth Day! It is awesome. I want to say sorry to Sarah. Here is the story why. **

** Sarah and I where on MSN and she was upset because a guy she had a major crush on didn't want to go out with her. Every time a guy she likes doesn't like her bad she gets all depressed and makes everyone around her depressed. This time, I couldn't handle having to hear her taking about what is wrong will her life. So I told her. I'm worried that I hurt her feelings because right after I told her she logged off. So I want to say a BIG SORRY to Sarah. I just can't handle her always being depressed when a boy turns her down. I'm sorry Sarah. **

** Anyways, here you go. I own nothing.**

* * *

**Marceline's P.O.V.**

I think we've finally moved out of the friend zone. And because of that, I wanted to stop my dad even more. And more importantly, kill Ash. But I also had to stop myself. Here is the story.

Around this time, dad ordered Ash and I to get married. I had ditched. While hiding from my dad, a boy fell in love with me. I didn't know, but his dad was the king of the city not too far off from us. I told him I didn't want to date him. He learned of the wedding and told his dad.

Then he kidnapped me, and gave me a choice. If I pick a scorpion, I saved the humans and I have to marry him. If I picked the grasshopper, his city would declare war on mine. I picked the grasshopper, and because of my choice all of the humans died.

All except Finn. I knew that I had to change my answer, only to protect Finn. When the time comes, I knew I had to pick the scorpion. For Finn.

I felt Finn's presence behind me. If I focused I could hear his heartbeat. I closed my eyes. I focused on the sounds from my heart. Nothing. I loved to hear Finn's heart because mine had stopped so long ago. As we walked I kept the sound of the gentle thumps of his heart.

The latter came into focus infront of us. We had came up with a plan the night before. I couldn't tell Finn about the Scorpion and Grasshopper. I tried to get him to help me on my quest until my choice. As I began to climb, I said a silent goodbye to him. And everything else in the world.

**Finn's P.O.V.**

Marceline was being very quiet. She didn't say a word while she climbed the latter. I knew she was nervous being in this time. She wouldn't tell me why or how she caused all the humans to die. I didn't want to push her, because she seemed more fragile in this time.

She was broken. Like a mirror. Her normally icy blue eyes were stormy gray. I knew something bad was going to happen. I started to find that every time something bad was going to happen, Marceline got quiet and her eyes would change. She was broken in this time.

I knew it must be hard for her to re-live this time, because she had lost so much. First her mom, then Angel (she told me about Angel last night), and who knows what next.

We both ran into the store infront of us. The owner was a good friend of Marcie's, so we could trust her. We slipped passed a guard and went into the store. She told me to go pick some new clothes, she had to do something. I didn't want to leave her alone, but something told me to trust her.

**Marceline's P.O.V.**

I held back tears as I watched Finn leave. I knew I would see him again, but I would be dragging the secret behind me. I walked around the store. I said hi to Mary, the daughter of the owner. Then I saw him. And he saw me too.

"Hello mademoiselle. I don't think we have met before. Because I am sure I would have remembered such amazing beauty." he said. I rolled my eyes but said nothing. He kissed my hand. I grumbled quietly. I looked around to make sure Finn wasn't anywhere near us.

"Are you free tonight?" he asked. I sighed.

"Yes, I am. P.S. Most guys don't hit on girls who don't like them." I said.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Wow he is stupid.

"I mean, go away creep." I said. He stared at me for a minute, as if he wasn't use't to girls turning him down. Big shocker.

"But madame, please let me introduce myself. I am Prince-" he started but I cut him off.

"Ego? I know who you are. You are the prince of the city not to far from here. You are in town to make peace with my dad, because you and your dad are such hot heads." I said. The glare he was giving me told me I had done my work. I smirked and went to find Finn.

* * *

**What do you think? Sorry I couldn't update this yesterday. I got a head ache until really late last night that was so bad I actually started crying. But I spent all of today without headaches so I think they are gone for good. So that means I should be able to update without a problem.**

**~Batman's Favorite Daughter~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! I watched the new preview for the new episode Return to the Nightosphere, and now I can't wait for Monday! Here are the two synopsis' for part 1 and 2. **

**Part 1 - Return to the Nightosphere - Marceline's dad banishes Finn and Jake to the Nightosphere, and it stinks. Literally. Now, they must find a way to escape before it's too late. **

**Part 2 - Daddy's Little Monster - Finn and Jake attempt to rescue Marceline and find out what's making her behave so strangely. **

**So how wouldn't that make you excited for Monday? Maybe some Finnceline in this episode. Doubtfully, but a girl can dream! I own nothing.**

* * *

**Marceline's P.O.V. **

I had been keeping my guard down all day. As we entered part of the tunnels Finn was asking a lot of questions. We were under the castle right knew something was going to happen. When I asked him how he knew, he said he could tell. I could only explain one thing.

"Okay. You are right about something happening. I just need you to do what I say. When it happens, don't try to stop it. If you interfere, it could ruin everything. Only help if I tell you too." I said.

"But-" he began.

"No buts! Just please, listen to me." I pleaded. He stared at me for a few seconds and replied.

"Fine... Just don't do anything stupid, kay?" he said.

"Your telling me not to do something stupid?" I asked sarcastically.

"Promise?" he asked. I realized he was serious.

"Promise." I shrugged. He laughed. That night I stayed up longer than Finn. As he snored away, I got lost in my thoughts.

Tomorrow, I would have to make my choice between the scorpion and the grasshopper.

But wait, if I pick the scorpion, how would it change the future? There would be no war, but that means there would be more humans. But as the humans started to die, they all hated vampires.

The more humans that wanted me dead, the more chances I would die. There wouldn't be Ooo, I would probably wouldn't meet Finn. Maybe I should pick the grasshopper. Nothing would change then. Was my life that hard in Ooo? I did get to meet one of the best people ever.

I made my decision. I rested my head on Finn's shoulder. He shifted in his sleep and made my head tuck in close to his neck. I smiled gently. I fell into a dream-filled sleep.

_~In Marceline's Dream~ _

_Infront of me were three figures. I squinted and saw who they were. Ash, Prince Ego and Finn. Ash stepped closer to me. _

_"Hey babe. The guards are going to find you. And they will just bring you back to me. Your never gonna get rid of me." he whispered in my ear. Then the prince stepped closer. (I never bothered to learn his name.) _

_"I'm gonna get you. You will be my bride. Your immortal, I will be immortal, it is only natural. Remember, scorpion or grasshopper? Make your choice, because time is running out. Tomorrow at eleven o'clock, you make the choice that makes you mine forever." he whispered in my other ear. Finn just stood there. Then he spoke up. _

_"You didn't tell me. How could you? I thought you trusted me. Guess I was wrong about you, Marceline. You aren't the girl I thought you were." he said. He disappeared into the shadows. I tried to say something but it was like my voice was shut off. _

_I tried to move but I couldn't. My tears and sweat mixed together on my cheeks. Ash and the Prince closed in on me. The tears actually hurt my cheeks. Ash grabbed one arm and the Prince grabbed the other. _

_They pulled me over to a chair. Suddenly I was wearing a wedding dress. It was similar to my step-mom's dress. Around my neck was a necklace with a scorpion on it. I looked at Ash and the Prince. They were both wearing suits. A voice started to talk from what seemed like nowhere. _

_"Do you, Ash and the Prince, take Marceline to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the mysterious person asked. _

_"We do." They said in usion. _

_"And do you, Marceline, take Ash and the Prince to be your lawfully wedded husbands?" the mysterious person asked. I wanted to say no, but I couldn't talk. _

_"She does." Ash said. _

_"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husbands and wife. You may kiss the bride." he said. _

_Ash and the Prince met in for a kiss. I let out a small scream._

And I woke up. I was breathing heavily and small beads of sweat were on my forehead. Finn was still asleep but woke up about a minute after I did.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "Did you have a nightmare?"

"Yeah..." I said, finally finding my voice.

"Do you want to take about it?" he asked.

"No... I'm fine..." I said. I took a deep breath, trying to get my nightmare out of my head. I noticed around my neck was the same necklace from my dream. "I'm fine..." I said again quietly. I waked into the darkness of the tunnels. Not knowing what could happen next.

* * *

**What do you think? I worked really hard on the nightmare part, so I should get some reviews on this chapter! Please review! **

**~Bamtna's Favorite Daughter~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Howdy! I have a question. Wait... I forgot it. Anyway, here is another chapter! YAY! :D I own nothing. :( Though I wouldn't mind owning a surtain blond headed hero...**

* * *

**Finn's P.O.V.**

Marceline wasn't the only one who had a nightmare last night. I won't get into details, but I'm surprised I didn't wake up in the sate she was in.

I'm starting to worry about her. She is hardly talking, I haven't even seen her eat in a long time. She was walking ahead of me, she had her cloak on. It was hiding her head and she was holding it together with her hands.

I listened to the slight tapping noise of our shoes. I wouldn't take my eyes off her. Almost like if I blinked she would be gone. I could never handle Marceline being gone. She is my best friend.

**Marceline's P.O.V.**

I pulled me cloak farther around me. I almost wished that if I covered myself in the cloak I would dissapear from this nightmare. Plus I was freezing. The caves were damp and had wind blowing through every once and a while. I shivered slightly.

I felt Finn's warm hand on my shoulder. He walked up next to me and wrapped his arm around me. The heat coming off Finn corsed through my body. I listening to the thumps of his heart. His beating heart.

I wondered if I should tell him everything that is happening. He would understand wouldn't he? But he always can get mad, and he could hate me. What am I saying? This is Finn I''m taking about.

Finn is a hero. He could help me get through this. I decided I would tell him. Just maybe not yet. _That's it. I've put this off long enough._ I though. I spoke up. "Finn?"

"Yeah?" he asked suddenly stopping, hearing the seriousness in my voice. I turned to face him.

"You know how you asked me what is happening? Well, this is what is happening..." I said.

I told him everything. About Ash, my dad marreing Queen Leporem, the Prince, my choice, even about my nightmare. I waited for his reaction.

I waited for him to say something. I expected him to run away, to shout at me, or say something like in my nightmare. I opened my eyes. He was watching me. He didn't say anything.

Finally, after a few minuets of silence, I spoke up.

"Well? Are you gonna say anything or are you gonna stay a statue?" I asked a little harsher then I ment to. **(Story idea!)** Finn didn't pick up on it.

"Marceline... I had no idea... Is that why you have been acting so strangly?" he asked. His voice sounded hoarse, as if it pained him to talk. He was, _worried, _about me.

"Yes. I didn't want you to worry about me. Looks like I'm too late, huh?" I asked. That made him smile a little bit. Just a little bit. He rolled his eyes.

"Hahaha. You are SOOOOO funny. I can't help worrying about you. You don't really have any common sense to danger." he said.

"I'll give you that one. You don't have to worry about me. Nothing is gonna happen." I said. (**If only she knew... Marceline should really get to know me.)**

He smiled. I felt better going threw this memory now that Finn knows everything that is going on.

"Why are you so beautiful?" he asked. I smiled and kissed his cheek. Just like I did when he was 13. I've watched this happy, immature, adventurer 13 year old turn into a sorta mature, happy, adventurer 15 year old. He hasn't changed much, has he?

We figured it was probably around night time. I climbed the ladder that was infront of us with Finn not far behind me. When we got out there was no guards anywhere. I gave Finn another quick kiss and we split up. As I walked the other direction I mouthed the word, bye.

He mouthed back, bye, you better pick the grasshopper. I rolled my eyes and trudged on. My arms were freezing, seeing it was winter. It started snowing gently. I walked up and down the streets. I walked passed the street that I first met the Prince.

I felt a hand grabbed my wrist. Then it grabbed my other wrist too. I tried to scream but his hand went over my mouth. I tried biting it but my mouth began to pain.

Garlic. His hand was covered in garlic. My skin began to boul. I felt myself get weak enough that my _myseterious captor _(aka Prince Ego) could move me. My eyes began to close shut. I was losing power fast.

I was so weak I felt the Prince pick me up and slig, me over his shoulder. All I could smell was the garlic. I guess this was my fault too. I let myself get this weak. I haven't eaten anything in a week. I knew if I kept thinking I wouldn't pass out.

I thought about Finn. I thought about my house. I thought about strawberries. That was a bad mistake. Thinking about strawberries made me even more hungry, so I became even weaker. I could just barely keep my eyes open now. I looked at the ground.

I knew the stones of every street in the whole city. I didn't notice anything weird at first, but then I did. The road changed. I did not know this street. It was a dirt road. No stones in sight. Then again, my vision is pretty blurd right now.

I was losing power quick. The last thing I remember was Ash and the Prince looking down at me. Then I passed out with my skin blistered like crazy.

* * *

**Spell check tomorrow! It's really late! You are lucky I got two chapters up today! **

**~Batman's Favorite Daughter~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! I haven't been getting many reviews so please review! PLEASE, I NEED REVIEWS! How 'bout we make a deal. The more reviews I get, the longer I will make the chapters. I didn't get any for the last chapter so I get to pick how long it is. **

**1 review and it will be 600 - 700 words **

**2 reviews and it will be 700 - 800 words **

**3 reviews and it will be 800 - 900 words **

**4 reviews and it will be 900 - 1000 words **

**And 5 and over it will be between 1000 - 2000 words **

**So please! It isn't that hard to press one button and type something. Please review! I own nothing.**

* * *

**Finn's P.O.V. **

The plan was that when the Prince tried to kidnap Marcie, she would scream to let me know he got her. I didn't like the plan, but if it got us out of this memory then I guess I was okay with it. The sun was beginning to rise and I still didn't hear her scream.

Maybe he had covered her mouth... No that was silly, she could just bite him. But I still had a feeling that he got her. I got an idea. I ran to the street Marcie told me she had first met the Prince. I was starting to know my way around the city. I looked around.

And then I saw it. Marceline's necklace. **(Not the scorpion one that appeared a few chapters ago, I forgot to mention she already was wearing a necklace.) **The silver medal glimmered in the risen sun. I kneeled down and picked it up.

I twirled it between my fingers and examined it. It was a little heart shaped locket. The chain was silver and the actual locket was red. It was decorated with silver. I clicked a little button on the side. It popped open. Inside where to pictures.

One was of Hambo and some cat. I figured it was Angel. In small writing, there was a message written in the corner. It read: My two best friends. I guess Marceline wrote that when she was younger. Mostly because it was spelled : My 2 best fwends. I let out a small chuckle.

The other was a picture of her dad and a girl. The girl looked familiar. I noticed she looked a lot like Marceline. Or rather, Marcie looked like her. This was a picture of her parents. I felt a pang of stupidity. On the two corners was written in the same small handwriting, Daddy and Mommy. She spelled it right this time.

I guess she wrote it when she was a little older. Her writing was a little neater too. I closed it and put it in my pocket. I felt a powdery substance on my hand. I could smell it from here. It was garlic. I was shocked. The wind blew a warm breeze and pushed my hair into my eyes.

I wish I had my hat. I felt a peck of water hit my nose. I must have been looking at the locket for a long time, because the weather had changed and now the sky was covered in storm clouds. The rain because to pour softly and then it was hard. It poured so bad I was soaked to the bone within seconds.

I felt something nagging in the back of my head. It was a voice that repeated the same thing over and over. "Leave her and save yourself. Leave her and save yourself." the voice continued. It got a little bit louder each time. I shook the though outta my head.

There was still some use in trying. Like saving my friend. I followed the road in the same way the chain was pointing. I ran over the muddy grounds.

**Marceline's P.O.V. **

**(Just to say, this is happening at the same time as Finn found the necklace. You will notice that she talks about sun and rain, so this is her point of view during that time.) **

This memory was like a maze. No way out. I was still unconscious but I was aware of a lot of things. I listened to someone talking to someone else. I couldn't make out what they were saying. But I knew it was Ash talking to the Prince. I knew I was in a room, or at least a tent, because I could feel the sun.

I wasn't in pain, so it must have been indirect. I felt a blanket on me, and a pillow behind my head. I was in a bed. I tried to focus on the sunlight again, but it was gone. I think it was raining, because I could hear the little plicks of the rain.

**Finn's P.O.V. **

I was thinking of Marcie. What was he doing to her? What she okay? I thought of her stormy eyes when she told me about what was really going on. Her eyes were easy to think of. They were the same color as the sky.

My shoes and the bottoms of my pants were covered in mud. I noticed there was footprints on the ground. They were filling up with water. So that means they were here before the rain started. They went down into the ground deeply... Because the Prince was carrying Marceline!

That is why she didn't scream! The Prince probably used garlic to get her weak enough for he could pick her up and bring her to wherever. THAT is why his feet sunk so much in the dirt...

As I tired I began to walk. It was getting cold out. The rain stopped and because I was wet, it was even colder. My teeth began to chatter. It snowed yesterday, so I actually was surprised it rained.

I was even more surprised it wasn't snowing now, it was definitely the temperature for it. I could barely see through the clouds of my breath. I was shaking violently and my teeth were chattering.

I saw a old looking house. It must be warmer than it is now. I walked up the path to the house. I opened the creaky door and stepped into mild warmness. A least it was warmer than outside.

I felt weird. Almost like I knew I was close to Marceline. I looked outside the window. The footsteps (not mine) led up to the door. Marceline was here.

* * *

**What do you think? Please review! I am gonna have to pack a lot in my bag for school, I have to pack four costumes, two novels, a painting, Hawaiian stuff for a school event x2 (It's Hawaiian Twin Day in school so I have to bring my Hawaiian stuff and the stuff for my friend), my violin, band book, and what ever other junk my teacher wants us to take home. So that is how packed I will be tomorrow. And that is only what goes in one pocket of my bookbag! Wish me luck.**

**~Batman's Favorite Daughter~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey! This is around the end of the story. Depends on how many reviews I get and really, I have no idea how many more chapters there will be. The idea for this chapter came from two places. The first was from a song I heard. The second was from a dream I had last night. I own nothing. WARNING: A LOT OF BLOOD IN THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

**Finn's P.O.V. **

I'm not gonna fail. I ignored the voice in my head and made myself as quiet as possible. I could hear voices upstairs. Non of them female.

"She still hasn't woken up. What did you do to her?" I heard a voice that I recognized as Ash ask.

"I just made her come in contact with garlic. And maybe a little bit of sunlight..." another voice said. I didn't know this one but I had a feeling it was the Prince.

"Dude! She could be dead by now! I told you to bring her to me ALIVE!" Ash yelled. I nearly stopped breathing. If Marceline was exposed to the sun AND garlic there was a good chance she was dead. How long has she been asleep? I listened in again.

"K. She is awake but groggy. She doesn't recognize me and she still seems half asleep. She is really warm too, as if she had a fever." The Prince said. I sighed quietly but I was still nervous. Marceline doesn't get sick.

I've never seen her sick before and I've known her for 4 years and she has never been sick.

"If she is that warm get her to change into this. Then bring her out here." Ash said. He must have passed something to the Prince because I didn't hear anything.

I started to get my bearings of the house. There was two floors. On the top there was a bedroom, probably a living room or a large room. I have already taken in most of the bottom floor.

A kitchen, a large staircase leading upstairs with a door underneath it, and a bedroom. It wasn't a very big house, but I guess it is big enough to hide two evil dudes and a girl.

I heard two pairs of footsteps go back into the room. One fast pair and one sounded like they were limping. Marcie.

"Hi there sleepy head. Do you know who I am?" Ash said calmly. He talked like he was trying to sooth a savage animal. In this case he was.

"What?" asked a quiet female voice. She sounded hoarse.

"Good. How are you feeling?" Ash asked.

"Cold." Marceline said quietly. I heard movement. I realized what they were doing. They were coming downstairs. I didn't move. I stood my ground. I wasn't about to let Marceline go with these dweebs.

Marceline was the first person I saw coming down the stairs. Her hair was tied up with a long blue ribbon. There was a clump of hair next to her face. She was wearing a long gray tang-top. She was also wearing jean shorts that went down just passed her knees.

Then Ash appeared. He wrapped his arm around her waist. They hadn't noticed me yet, so I held back a grumble. Marceline looked so innocent and confused. The Prince was behind them. He seemed to be watching her.

Marceline hardly knew anything at this point, so she didn't notice me. Ash was to busy paying attention to Marceline that he didn't notice me. And the Prince, well, lets just say lovers are blind.

As they got to the bottom of the stairs, Ash pulled Marceline closer to him. She stumbled and tripped, but Ash caught her.

"Remember, you have to try to remember. Please Mar-Mar, try to remember." Ash pleaded. He sounded.. Upset, that she couldn't remember anything. Any second now hey would have a full view of me.

And if by cue, Ash noticed me.

"Oh look, the little hero is trying to save the day." he said. I pulled out my sword. But then I realized what he said.

"Wait... You know me?" I asked. This Ash shouldn't know me.

"Dude. I'm a WIZARD, you and Mar-Mar weren't the only ones to come back here." he said with a chuckle. He moved Marceline out of harm's way. And by that, I mean next to the Prince. Ash made a sword appear in his hand.

"You wanna play a sword game? Game on." he said. I took a quick glance at Marceline. She was watching us, mostly me though. I have a feeling she was trying to remember who I was.

Ash was the first one to strike. He made a jab for my legs. He missed, but only by a hairs length. I never realized Ash was so good with a sword.

I would not fail Marcie. I fought with all my strength. Our swords clashed. We were at a standstill. I tried pushing him back. He did the same to me. Sparks flew off our swords.

He pushed me back into Marceline. She fell over and hit her head on the wall. She looked like a rag doll. I lost focus. Ash took this time to cut my back. Not a serious one, but enough to stain my shirt with blood.

Normally I'm an awesome sword fighter, but now, I don't know what is happening. I swung my sword up and made a small cut on his cheek. Hardly even a scratch. It bleeded for a few seconds and then stopped.

Marceline had gotten up, so that made me focus a bit more. I made a decent sized cut on his chest. Marcie still looked lost. I guess that hit on her head didn't give her her memory back.

Before I knew it I was flat on my back staring down the point of Ash's sword.

"And last words Finny?" Ash asked.

* * *

**And that is the end of the chapter! The Spring Bazaar was today. I won five bottles of BBQ sauce, one bottle of coke, a fake worm, two cookies, strawberry syrup, spaghetti sauce, shampoo and a bag of popcorn. There wasn't very many good prizes there. Most of my prizes came from the bottle stall, so I didn't get to pick them. It was still fun though. First when my friend got there we went to the bottle stall and we bought 16 tickets and split them for we both could get 8 and she got one bottle and I got 5. Just outta that turn too. Anyway, night!**

**~Batman's Favorite Daughter~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey! I have to go t****o school tomorrow but the new episode(s) of Adventure Time are coming! Any tips on surviving a day of school when something exiciting is happening after? PLEASE! I NEED TIPS! Oh and by the way, I'm just getting over a fever so I'm basing Marceline's illeness on what I felt like. I own nothing except the Prince. Oh and sorry that Finn and Marcie are so sappy in this chap, I couldn't think of anything else.**

* * *

**Finn's P.O.V.**

"Any last words Finny?" Ash asked.

I made a stupid mistake. I strained my head to look at Marceline, giving Ash a clear shot at cutting my throat. She was even more pale than usual. Small beads of swear where on her forehead. The Prince had his arm around her.

"You don't even love her. Not - Not like me." I said swallowing my fears and doubts. Ash laughed. There was a small silence. Nobody said anything. Ash could have killed me at any moment. But something held him back.

"Finn? You love me?" A small hollow voice asked. I took another glance at Marceline. She still looked sick, but there was a gentle blush on her cheeks.

She changed her attention from me to Ash.

"How could I have been so stupid? You did it didn't you? You killed Angel and, all of it. Everything that changed YOU did? Why?" she asked, her eyes pleading. As if she still had feelings for him.

"Revenge. You were the love of my life and you dumped me. So I want to take everything you love. And I will be done when I take him out of the picture. Then you will know how it feels for something you love to be taken away from you!" he said.

Marceline said nothing. I tried to sit myself up, but he slammed his foot down on my chest. A small bit of air escaped my lungs. Before I realized what was happening, Marceline changed into a wolf and lunged at Ash.

She knocked him off me. Her claws ripped through his shirt. He knocked her off of him and into a wall. She made a small yelp and changed back. She had cut her shoulder blade. She hissed. I realized what she was doing.

She was distracting him for I could get my sword. I scrambled over to where I saw the blade shining. The Prince had dissapeared. I turned and nearly let out a shriek.

Ash had Marceline in a headlock. She was gasping for air.

"What know hero? Make your choice. Kill me and kill your girlfriend or try to save her and end up with both of you dead. Make your choice!" he said. He pulled his arm closer making Marceline gasp again. She tried to pulled his arm away, but failed.

Her stormy eyes met mine. She motioned to his hand, then she looked at my sword. She wanted me to throw my sword at his hand. The hand that was straight over her heart. She nodded.

I held my blade the way I would hold a javelin. Ash didn't say anything, he didn't know what I was about to do. I didn't realize this at the time but looking back I realized I was holding my breath.

Ash's arm kept getting tighter around Marceline's neck.

"Finn... Now..." She said in a very raspy voice. She closed her eyes tight. I threw my sword, scared, as if I was the one with a chance to get a sword in the heart. Everything happened in slow motion.

The sword flew threw the air, and Ash wasn't the wiser. The sword went into his hand. Marceline flinched on impact. They both fell down. I rushed over to her side.

Her chest was bloody but I couldn't tell if it was from her chest or from her shoulder. I noticed the blood coming from her shoulder had dried, so the blood on her chest was a mix of blood from her chest and from her shoulder. She opened up her eyes.

She cracked a gentle smile. She used my shoudler as an achor and pulled herself up. She kissed me.

"And by the way, I love you too." she said in a weak voice. We stared at eachother for a minute but then stupid Ash ruined it.

"This. Means. WAR." he hissed and dissapeared. Marceline rolled her eyes. I helped her up. We walked towards the castle.

"Marceline?" I asked.

"Yeah?" she asked from infront of me.

"I'm guessing the whole fry thing wasn't the ONLY reason you and your dad don't just along." I said. She stopped and turned to face me.

"My dad has done a lot before. *cough* You're just gonna have to stick *cough* around long enough to figure them all out." she said with a smile.

"Come on. Your getting even more sick." I said noticing her coughs.

"Am *cough* not. Okay maybe I am." she said.

We walked up to her room. I saw a small cat bed in the corner, and I caught Marceline looking at it. I put a hand on her GOOD shoulder. She waved her hand and a portal appeared.

"Did you do that?" I asked. **(I know that sounded like a stupid question but just wait...)**

''No. My dad hates anyway for me to get out so a few years ago I got my friend who was a wizard to put a spell on my room so portals can appear and I will see them when I let them be seen." she explained.

I walked through the portal followed shortly by Marcie. And we were back in Ooo.

* * *

**What do you think? I feel like dying right now. Reasons why, school tomorrow, I'm sick (or just getting over being sick), I cannot wait for the new episode, my best friend gets to go to Toronto, and THERE IS SCHOOL TOMORROW! As you can tell, I'm not a big fan of school. Anyway, tell me what you think about the new episode tomorrow. Please review! Spell check tomorrow!**

**~Batman's Favorite Daughter~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey! Thank you guys for reviewing this story, it makes me so happy to look and see there is new reviews. Glob, I sound so sappy. I just watched Return to the Nightosphere and it was AWESOME! But does anyone know where you can watch Daddy's Little Monster? I really want to see that episode but I cannot find it anywhere. Help? Anyway, here is the next chapter. I own nothing except the Prince.**

* * *

**Jake's P.O.V. **

Finn and Marceline had been missing for a week and three days. Nobody has seen them. There wasn't any clues to where they could have gone.

PB had search parties out. Normally if Finn was just going out adventuring he would leave a note or tell Beemo, but this time he just vanished. I was beginning to worry.

Later on today Princess would be announcing that she is calling off the search. (Don't ask me how I know) Just as I was about to leave a giant florescent green portal opened up above the door.

And Finn and Marceline fell out of it. Only Finn hit the floor though, Marcy just flew.** (If you noticed I spelt Marcy differently then I normally do, the reason if because this is in Jake's P.O.V. so he would spell it differently. So here is a easy way to remember, Finn-Marcie and Jake-Marcy) **

They were both pretty banged up. Marceline had a cut on her chest and her shoulder blade. Finn was worse. He had a small cut on his cheek, his back, and one nearly the length of his arm.

I started to inch over to Finn's side when Marceline had a coughing fit. Finn ran over to her.

"I'm *cough* fine *cough* Fi-nn!" she said between coughs.

"You're so not. Come on, you need medicine." he said. I still didn't say anything. I had a feeling something was going on between both of them, as much as I hate it, I must let the chips fall were they may. I still don't want Finn and Marceline to date though.

Finn led Marcy over to a cabinet that had a little bit of medicine in it. He gave her a pill to swallow. I noticed it was a pill for a fever, since when did Marcy get sick?

**Marceline's P.O.V. **

I would never admit I was sick. I NEVER get sick. But anyway, for the rest of the day we just stayed around Finn's house. I went home once to check on Schwabl.

I ended up sleeping at Finn's house that night. My shoulder blade still hurt like crazy. I woke up in the middle of the night with a coughing fit, Finn stayed up the whole time I was awake.

That ended up turning into a every night thing. Eventually I moved back into the tree fort. Schwabl had a fun time playing with Jake, and even thought he won't admit it, I think Jake had a fun time playing with Schwabl.

**Narrator's P.O.V. **

"So that is the story. Finn lived knowing Marceline's past. You might ask, how do I know this? Well, because I was there. I was a part of this whole thing. And reader, if you have not already figured this out, it's me, Marceline." she said, walking out of the shadows.

"Normally, only princesses get a happy-ever-after, but sometimes you can cheat. Sometimes a monster gets one too." she said.

Finn appeared next to me. He was older now, I think he was 19.

**Reader's P.O.V. **

Finn leaned down, but saw us. He lifted his jacket to hide his and Marceline's faces. We could hear her laugh. We might never know what they did, but the Marceline gave us a hint.

**Marceline's P.O.V.**

KIS and ends with SED.

* * *

**Ta da! How was that for a ending? I loved writing that... Sorry bout the short chap, I was actually gonna put this in the last chapter, but decided to make it, it's own chapter. And again, if anyone knows where to watch Daddy's Little Monster, PLEASE TELL ME!**

**~Batman's Favorite Daughter~**


End file.
